


We'll Have a Good Time 2

by Patty_Parker60



Series: A STATION 19 FRIENDSGIVING [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hot Sex, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Vic and Lucas prepare to meet their friends andfamily for Friendsgiving at 19
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: A STATION 19 FRIENDSGIVING [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554376
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	We'll Have a Good Time 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts).



Lucas Ripley pauses to look over the items he's gathered so far for the Station 19 Thanksgiving event:  
paper plates, plastic cups, a large glass bowl of stuffing, two chocolate pies, two cornish hens,  
a small turkey, and four bottles of sparkling non-alcoholic wine. "Is that it, Eggs?, he calls to Victoria  
Hughes. She comes in and quickly surveys the loaded countertop. "Pies...Hens...turkey...sparkling  
wine...that's it. Can you start loading while I finish getting dressed?" Without waiting for his response,  
Vic starts up the stairs to their bedroom. His eyes locked on the way her plump rear end sways so  
jauntily beneath her dress, Ripley decides to follow...

Crouched on her haunches, stuffed to the brim with her husband's large meaty male member, Vic is on  
fire...she is so full, so whole, and her world turned inside out as he probes deeper still into her. He moves  
slowly, enjoying her slick friction. Vic is as wet as can be, her body open to the sky even as her needy interior  
muscles grip his dick tightly, greedily. His hands climb up her sculpted sides to gather her breasts in their  
palms, at which point his movements become quicker, more heated. She whimpers and squeezes her pussy  
around him, and he drives into her wetness with more fervor. even harder. The release she so craves leaves her  
shaking and wailing aloud; his own orgasm strikes like a thunderbolt. He guides her to the mattress, his cock  
still pulsing gently within her as her trembling finally subsides.


End file.
